1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to secure containers for disposal of used and/or unused source materials, especially pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, and/or veterinary medicines and to methods for making and using the containers.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to secure containers for disposal of used and/or unused source materials, especially pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, and/or veterinary medicines, where the containers include at least one unidirectional apparatus for depositing source materials into an interior of the container, where the apparatuses are adapted to permit deposition of source materials therein, while resisting normal attempts of retrieval of source materials deposited therein. The present invention also relates to methods for making and using the secure container, where the containers include an interior and a top, where the top includes at least one opening including a unidirectional apparatus supporting deposition of source materials into an interior of the container, while resisting retrieval of deposited materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposal of unused, expired and/or experimental pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, veterinary medicines, bio-medical materials and/or other materials produced by the pharmaceutical, nutraceutical, veterinary, bio-technology, medical or other industries is a growing problem. Many of these pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, veterinary medicines, and/or other materials may be harmful, especially to children or may be used for nefarious purposes. Currently, many pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, veterinary medicines, and/or similar materials are simply flushed down toilets, but this causes certain environmental problems.
Currently, there is no efficient and cost-effective way to collect and dispose of pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, veterinary medicines, and/or similar materials. This problem is specially acute in homes and in small facilities, where pickup disposal services may be inconvenient and expensive.
Thus, there is a need in the art for secure containers for collection, transportation and disposal of pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals, veterinary medicines, and/or similar materials.